Rome Wasn't Built In A Day
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Chucky and Andy are busy cleaning their attic, that is until Chucky comes across something sentimental from his past. (Rated T For Chucky's foul mouth).


This fic is based off the wonderful Chucky & Andy series that KAirismatic dreamt up. I do not own the fandom in anyway! And be kind, this is the first thing I have written in almost 7 years. Enjoy!

**Rome Wasn't Built In A Day**

_**Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are unworthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm I would  
I'd do it all because I love you, I love you**_

" What the Fuck is this Shit? "

The ginger haired doll snorted in disgust, his withered blue eyes focusing on the old photograph. Three faces smiled back at him, two lively and one plastic and fake. Just like him. In fact, it was him.

He had aged incredibly since this photo was last taken, though, so hadn't the boy that stood next to him.

"Andy! The Hell you doing!?"

The doll was growing impatient, the frame slipping from his frail tiny hands. They weren't always so frail. There was a time when he could strangle a man with one hand tied behind his back. It haunted him, his past; the tortured expressions, the warm feeling of hot blood against his cheeks. But no more, he was a changed man. He made a promise, a promise to Andy that he would put it all behind him. But it doesn't mean the temptation was no longer there.

"One moment, Buddy! I've got my hands full!"

He watched the young man casually lift three massive boxes to the hallway. The small doll grimaced at how easy It was for him. All that time in service had paid off for the Barclay boy. He was toned, intelligent, focused, and powerful. A model soldier.

"Get your ass over here!"

Andy wiped his dirt covered hands onto his pant legs, heading into the dolls direction with one of the most exuberant smiles in history.

The doll knew he loved him. After all the horror he'd put him through, little Andy Barclay still loved him. He was grateful for that.

" Let me see that, Chucky". Andy held the old frail frame in his hands, ignoring the dolls foul mood.

He knew Chucky seldom meant to be obnoxious and unsettling, but _Rome Wasn't Built In A Day. _Steady and slow, the only way he could explain their friendship. He had to take it step by step, and be patient. If he didn't, he could lose him to the darkness forever. He wasn't sure if could go through that nightmare again.

Chucky crossed his tiny arms, shoving his face into his scarf and kicking his small feet impatiently. It was cold in the attic, and all he could think of was a warm bath once this long and painful job of unpacking was finished. He looked up at the man who sat next to him, looking over his shoulder at the ancient photograph.

"Chucky! Look how cute you were!" Andy laughed, running a hand over the photo. Chucky, his mother, and a six year old image of himself stared back. It was slightly stained and faded but still clear enough to see the smile on the dolls child-like face.

"Fuck you!" the ginger snapped back in his raspy voice, eyes cold as ice as he stared the other man down.

Andy laughed, dusting the picture with the corner of his sleeve.

Chucky gave up as soon as he noticed his hateful stare was getting him nowhere, got back on his feet and toddled back to the box he found it in. He reached a scarred hand into the filthy box, nearly falling in as he did. His toes curled as he tried to grasp anything to get that memory out of his head. It was at that moment that he felt the familiar touch of cold metal against his fingertips. His heart leapt.

Andy noticed his friend had started to shake and placed the photo down at his side. "Hey man, what's wrong?"

The ginger hesitated, slowly wrapping his fingers around the rough handle. He brought it out into the light, turning it slighty in his palm. It was his old knife.

"Chucky? ", Andy crawled over to his friend, terrified. He had no clue how that had gotten in there.

Chucky could feel his blood boiling, the power starting to consume him. He could hear the screams of the Tilly's echoing in his head. He could hear Sarah's cries of terror as he lowered the blade, destroying her child's future. And Tiffany…

"_Shit!_"

Andy reached his hand out to the dolls shoulder from behind, attempting to calm the storm. He had no idea what Chucky must have been feeling right now, but it had to be pretty bad to cause such a mental break down as this.

"Get the fuck away, Andy!" Chucky cried, turning around, still grasping the knife tightly. His eyes narrowed in an attempt to avoid any tears. His body shook violently, and his grip on the knife slowly was beginning to loosen.

Andy was horrified; he had never seen him in this state. "Chucky, please…"

" Why did you take me back?!".

Andy's eyes grew wide with shock. He had never shown any interest in this conversation. It was a simple answer, but Chucky never really wanted to hear it. He was too proud and cocky, and often refused any sort of help from anyone.

"Chucky. I told you…"

The doll interrupted, his temper rising. "Don't tell me it's because you think I can change, or that you see some more in me, or some other bullshit excuse! Tell me WHY! "

Andy choked, wet tears forming in his eyes. He reached out; he didn't care if he was stabbed to death. He wanted to comfort him, to hold him, to tell him it was all in the past. The funny thing is that Chucky knew him so well that he already was aware of what he would have said. But he still was missing the key factor.

Chucky flinched as Andy came closer, placing a hand on the dolls face. He ran his thumb over the long scar down his plastic cheek, smiling through the tears. "Chucky. You still don't get it." He brought his face close enough that he could feel the doll's breath against him. "You're my friend til' the end…remember?"

It happened so fast that Chucky was left speechless. Knife still in hand, he stood there helpless and in shock as Andy Barclay pulled him into a mighty embrace.

It was warm. Chucky couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Warm and…comforting. At that moment he felt as if the weight of the whole world had been lifted from his small shoulders, like he was capable of anything.

Andy had almost forgotten the knife until he heard it come crashing to the floor, he loosened the hug in order to prevent him from strangling the small figure with his muscles.

"Andy, I…"

"Shhhhh….You don't need to say anything".

They stayed in that moment for what seemed like forever, until Andy slowly backed away to get a good look at his friend. The doll's face was wet with tears and sweat, and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. "Come on, let's get you downstairs where it's warm". He picked Chucky up gently, kicking the knife to the other side of the room as he did. To his surprise, Chucky wrapped his arms around his neck as he lifted him.

"Andy?"

"Yea, buddy?"

"I'm….Sorry"

"It's ok. You know, _Rome wasn't built in a day_".

_**So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?**_


End file.
